Talk:Nirini Champion
Repeatability question How do you fight mobs like the Nirini Champion multiple times? I go to the book, but the gate never opens. I don't get any More Essence of Fire when I fight the Flame Servants in the Chamber of Fire, so I am at a loss as to how to get in to fight him again. -- Gavvin 13:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Basically, you can't repeat him without jumping to a friend who is on that quest. This answer provided by a user on Wizard 101 Central RCWizard 17:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Apparently, this will be corrected in the October 2009 patch. -- Gavvin 11:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Moved spoiler/discussion material from Article Page He and his minion focus primarily on Fire type spells along with a touch of Balance. Since Fire can deal a lot of damage overall and bypass shields with Fire Elf, this is a battle that generally needs to be won fairly quickly to prevent the player from being overwhelmed by the large amounts of damage these enemies deal. A good method for defeating him is to take down the Flame Servant quickly, which is capable of dealing just as much damage as the Nirini Champion, but has only a little over half of his health. The Nirini Champion's Weakness spell can be dangerous, because it can stop short any attack calculated to defeat the Flame Servant. A good strategy for winning this battle starts off with the player using a Trap or Charm to enhance the power of a future spell. Then, the player follows with a wand attack of a different school than the trap or charm, if the Nirini Champion uses the Weakness card. If the player starts second, using the wand spell on the first turn to counter a potential Weakness card, then following with a trap on the second turn is effective (Fire Prism instead for a Fire wizard, though the Snow Shield that the Flame Servant may cast can effectively negate the attack that comes on the following turn). On turn three, the player uses a three pip damage spell to finish it off. A Power Pip along the way usually means that the Flame Servant goes down a turn earlier. Once the Flame Servant defeated, the battle becomes significantly easier, since the player can heal faster than the Nirini Champion can deal damage, assuming the player has healing spells in his/her deck. This battle is almost identical to the battle with the Nirini Quartermaster, so any strategy that works effectively against him should work well in this battle too. The Champion's Chamber consists of two rooms. In the first room lies a single pedestal holding a book. If the player reads the book, the gate to the next room will open. In that room lies the Nirini Champion along with the enslaved Manders. The Nirini Champion's loot is good overall, though his unique drops aren't that exceptional excluding the Nirini Champion's Staff, a powerful staff which gives six Life type strike attacks which deal 70 damage each. His other unique items benefit Fire wizards, but the difficulty of killing him for a Fire wizard is a decent reason to pass up defeating him any more times beyond the quest. Leaving The Chamber. I have defeated the Champion. I am trying to leave the chamber, but every time I try I get message that if I leave the dungeon all progress will be lost. Help please. --Taliesin2 (talk) 05:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC)